Valentines
by WinterScorpion-18
Summary: Valentine's Day has arrived. Though Mao planned to go back in Japan soon it will not be until his school vacation. Will these two actors be able to spend a wonderful valentine's day together? Or will they have to be content to spend it away from each other?


A/N: So… I'm able to finish it after all! (^-^)

Hope you'll like it, though I know that I'm still not good at this (-_-""")

Thank you and Happy Valentine's Day minna-san!

"Otsukare sama deshita"

"Otsukare" "Otsukare" Those words fly inside the studio.

It has been a long day for Dai-chan though it is actually Valentine's Day. He had done a lot of work today. Had a photo shoot that morning for his new photobook, a meeting with his manager about the new projects that is being offered to him and of course the filming of the programs that he hosts.

"Hah~ So tired!" Sighed Dai-chan as he stretched himself.

'I'll definitely take a hot shower then hit the bed once I get home. Better call Mao now.' He said to himself as he fished his phone from his pocket.

Looking around him as he trudge his way to the train station, he saw a lot of sweet couples dating. Some are simply walking hand in hand while others are dating in a restaurant designed for the occasion, eating happily with their love ones.

'If only Mao is here, I'll surely take him somewhere special then we'll cuddle each other, kissing every now and then.'

'The number you have dialed is now unattended. Please try your call later.' Dai-chan heard the operator said, making him sigh sadly to himself.

"Mou~ Mao must be busy. I wonder what he is doing right now."

A yawn escaped his lips as he relaxed himself on his sit on the train.

"—station."

'Huh, what!?' Dai-chan was woken up by the sudden movement of the train. Looking outside of the window, he saw that he's already at his destination. The warning buzzer sounded, so springing up on his feet, he ran for the door and barely made it.

'Lucky!' he smiled to himself as he walked the distance to his and Mao's unit.

It's just a simple 2 bedroom unit, the place that they call home. It is full of wonderful memories created by the two of them, together with his beloved's pet, 'Roku'. A place which witnessed days that were spent with such abundance of love and caring. Days… that he missed. "Mao…"

"Tadaima!" Dai-chan said to the quiescence of their home, looking at the living room that is visible from that spot.

'Huh? Something feels off…' he mused as he changed to his slippers.

"Meow~"

"Roku!" Shrugging his off feelings, he petted the cat who greeted him at the doorway. 'It really feels nice when there is someone waiting for you', he smiled.

Roku, their little guy, immediately purred under his touches. It's funny to think back at the time wherein the said cat doesn't like him. Roku used to hate him. Always getting between him and Mao during his visits at the younger guys house.

Turning about, Dai-chan saw the light from the dining area lighted up. 'What the-!'

Grabbing one of his lovers' golf clubs from the back of the door, he proceeded to the other room.

While doing so, he recalls the news that he had watched the other day. It was about a bunch of burglars targeting those houses when its master is not around.

Moving quietly in the household, he reached the dining area, clubs high up in the air only to lower it suddenly as he becomes stupefied with what he sees.

The dining room beautifully set for two. Sweet red roses placed at a vase at the center of the set; elegant china's picked and placed carefully to match everything in perfection. Candles adorned the table too, making the mood so romantic, so like—

Mao.

Warm arms hugged him from behind, "Did you like it?" And soon the voice that he is longing to be heard for days finally said to him.

Twisting his body towards the owner of that loving voice, he met his lovers' eyes. Dai-chan mesmerized by the presence, affectionately ran his hands softly at the side of Mao's face then suddenly hugged him tightly, smiling happily, and whispering an "Okairi baby!" at his beloveds ears.

"I miss you so much!" Mao said chuckling at his handsome lovers actions.

"I miss you more love; oh I miss you so much more!" Dai-chan said as he spins Mao in the air, making the latter as well as himself laughed wholeheartedly.

When he finally let his dearest down, Dai-chan leaned closer, kissing Mao lightly on his lips, smiling adoringly at his one and only.

"What are you doing here, love?" asking the boy in his arms. "I thought you won't be here till your school vacation?"

"Well you see," Mao said snuggling up in Dai-chan's chest, "I've realized that I can't let the person that I love so much spend this Valentine alone."

"…Mao."

Smiling sweetly to one another, Mao let their foreheads touched with each other. They are about to leaned in again, when suddenly a stomach grumbles loudly.

"Oops~ sorry!" Dai-chan said grinned sheepishly.

Mao only grinned back at his blushing boyfriend and tugged at Dai-chan's arms, "Come on now, and let's eat. You must be hungry." he teased the other.

"Yeah~ What's the menu anyway, love?"

"Nothing much. Just some recipes that I've learned from my classmates back at New York." He smiled adorably.

"Hmmn?" Dai-chan curiously asked.

"Anou…Well I prepared 'General Tso's chicken for our main dish', 'salmon &amp; chive bagel topper', and 'chocolate cheesecake and spumoni' for our desert." Mao explained cheeks tainted with a blush of pink.

With that, Dai-chan's eyes got rounded. "And yet you said 'it's nothing much'? I can't help but become hungrier!" he said licking his lips.

Mao chuckled at this and started serving their dinner.

"Uwaaahhh! Oishiiiiiii!" Dai-chan squealed happily as he eats the first meal that his beloved served him, making the other boys' cheeks blush. It is made of chicken that is battered, deep-fried and coated in a sugary-sweet; rich garlic hoisin sauce, speckled with hot chili peppers and sesame.

"This tastes really good Mao! You've really learned a lot, don't you?"

"I guess. I'm glad you like it. And I hope that you'll enjoy the other meals too."

Reaching Mao's hand on the table he responded, "Of course I will, love. I'll always like whatever you prepare. I'll eat it even it tastes bad!" he teased.

"MOU~ Dai-chan, meanie!"

"Hahah! Jyoudan da yo. Demo, you know what? This is really delicious. Remind me to thank your classmates when I ever met them."

"Hai!" Mao smiled back.

As the lovers continue with their romantic candlelit dinner, chatting and bestowing one another with loving looks, Mao saw the time from his watch.

"Ah! It's already time! Dai-chan hayaku!" the younger suddenly stands from his seat and take a hold of Dai-chan's hand pulling the guy into their terrace and not giving the other a chance to ask.

Dai-chan was really curious of why his beloved seems to be so excited when suddenly the sky was filled with myriads of colours.

"Wow!" Dai-chan said as he watches the sky being painted with it.

"Hmn! It's soooo beautiful, right!? They've announced it earlier and I want you to see it with me." Mao said enthusiastically, clearly showing how excited he is.

Dai-chan can't help but smile warmly at the person in front him. The person who looks very adorable as he watch the wonderful display of the colourful fireworks, jumping and clapping like a child whenever a unique firecracker shows up.

"Ah Dai-chan, look, look! There are heart-shaped fireworks!" he said pointing up into the sky.

Chuckling lightly, Dai-chan held his hands towards his boyfriend. "Ne Mao, won't you come here?"

Returning Dai-chan's adoring gaze, he did what was ask of him, letting himself be enveloped in a comfortable, loving hug, resting his head on Dai-chan's chest.

'This is where I belong. The place meant only for the two of us. In the gentle arms of the person we treasured. The only person we'll love for the rest of our lives.'

Both of them continued to watch the almost magical show of fireworks, sighing contentedly every now and then at how everything seems perfect for them at that time.

"Aishiteru yo Dai-chan. Happy Valentine's Day." Mao whispered looking up with sparkling eyes from his boyfriends' arms.

Brushing his beloveds' hair away from the eyes, he returned the loving look from Mao, and bestowed him a very sweet kiss. A kiss that put a blush to the younger's cheek.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Mao. I love you more baby. I'll be yours forever."

A/N: Finished! (02-13-15) It's nothing much but I hope that you'll like this simple story that I've created for the occasion (^-^) Thank you for taking your time to read this! God Bless you!


End file.
